Reccueil de One Shot sur Harry et Hermione
by Lisalune
Summary: Je pense que le titre dit tout! J'écris des One Shots, donc des histoires à chapitre unique, sur le couple Harry et Hermione dans des lieux et des situations diverses. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil!


Reccueil de One Shot sur Harry et Hermione - Romance/General - Rated 16 ans et plus !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note:)** Petite précision pour les fans de HP qui n'auraient pas fait un tour sur le site de J.K.R.: Hermione avait presque 12 ans lors de son entrée à Poudlard pour sa première année, puisque sa fête est le 19 Septembre. Il y a aussi une autre chose, dû à la chaleur qui fait chez moi, Hermione n'est pas vraiment elle-même dans ce One Shot...

(Normalement, je devrais écrire le prochain chapitre pour mon autre fic sur Harry et Hermione, mais il fait trop chaud! Comme dans cette histoire, il faisait vraiment 39° degré celcius lorsque j'ai écris ça! Ce One Shot était la seule chose que j'avais en tête! LOL)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**One Shot 1 - Chaleur Insupportable**

La nuit venait à peine de tomber, mais la température étouffante du mois de juillet n'avait pas beaucoup baissé. Il faisait 39° degré celcius, principalement à cause d'un très haut pourcentage d'humidité. Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir, donc elle décida d'aller à la cuisine pour manger un peu de crème glacée.

Après avoir terminé, en replaçant le pot dans le congélateur, le contenant de glaçons lui donna une idée. Elle en prit un, le plaqua sur son cou en laissant échapper un petit cri, puis elle le fit descendre entre ses seins. Rendu à son ventre, il était fondu, mais elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir.

«-Je me doutais que c'était toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? fit une voix masculine.

«-Euh... j'avais trop chaud, alors je suis venu me raffraichir avec...

«-Oh par Merlin! Tu es toute nue! s'énerva-t-il en la coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

Harry qui était rapidement devenu rouge, s'empressa de retourner à sa chambre. La jeune fille avait cru que la noirceur de la pièce lui aurait évité cette constatation gênante. "Qu'elle idiote! J'aurais dû me mettre quelque chose sur le dos au cas ou quelqu'un m'aurait rejoint!" se dit-elle en se giflant mentalement.

Potter était chez les Granger depuis une semaine pour y passer le reste des vacances d'été. Elle avait remarqué qu'il portait uniquement un boxer noir ainsi que ses lunettes. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient un couple, mais ils prenaient leur temps et n'avaient fait que s'embrasser. "Lui aussi doit avoir très chaud..." pensa-t-elle en tentant d'oublier son embarra face à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortie le bac à glaçon avant de remonter à l'étage. Elle entra dans la chambre d'invité et referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

«-Pardonne-moi... je ne... pouvais pas savoir que... bredouilla-t-il sans oser la regarder.

«-Non, tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui aurait dû m'habiller, protesta-t-elle gentiment en approchant.

«-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais fait demi-tour, dit-il.

«-Vraiment? fit-elle sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-sérieuse.

«-Bien sûr! insista le Survivant.

Il se tourna finalement vers elle, pour aussitôt le regretter. Ses yeux verts émeraudes baissèrent inévitablement sur la poitrine de sa petite amie. Celle-ci approcha et s'étendie sur le ventre à côté de lui sur le matelas. Elle captura sa bouche et il répondit timidement au baiser en sentant le haut de son corps nu pressé contre le sien.

«-J'ai une proposition à te faire, murmura-t-elle.

«-Qu... Quoi? demanda-t-il en avalant difficilement.

«-Je vais faire fondre des cubes de glace sur toi et ensuite tu me le feras, fit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas capable de formuler de réponse cohérente, elle prit son silence pour un "oui". La brunette ramassa un glaçon et le passa doucement sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il sursauta légèrement, puis commença à gémir de plaisir quand elle le fit glisser sur sa gorge et sur son torse musclé. Lorsqu'il fut fondu, elle en prit un autre pour le mettre sur sa joue droite. Elle le fit remonter sur son front pour ensuite aller sur celle de gauche.

«-Humm, ça fait du bien, lâcha-t-il en fermant ses yeux de contentement.

«-Je sais et c'est plus amusant que si ont avait le droit d'utiliser la magie pour nous raffraichir, chuchota la jeune fille en continuant.

«-Je suis d'accord, avoua-t-il en rougissant de nouveau.

La sorcière se mit en position asise et avec un glaçon dans chaque main, elle remonta le long de ses bras qui reposait près de son corps, puis parcouru son torse musclé. Il cambra le dos et serra les poings quand elle passa sur son abdomen, cette partie étant la plus sensible au froid, ce qui la fit sourire.

Soudain, Harry se redressa, lui enleva le bac de plastique des mains et la poussa sur le dos. Il prit un cube de glace et commença par refroidir les lèvres de sa petite amie. Il l'imita en faisant la même chose à sa gorge, ses joues et ses bras, mais il arrêta quand ce fut le tour de faire le haut de son corps. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et le guida jusqu'à son sein gauche. Encore une fois, il se mit à rougir rapidement. Elle étira son bras qui était libre et plaça sa main derrière la tête de son amoureux pour l'obliger à venir l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser après une courte hésitation dû à sa gêne.

«-Ont pourrait aller prendre un bain de minuit, proposa-t-elle après avoir reprit son souffle.

«-Bonne idée, mais... pourrais-tu mettres un maillot? fit-il, visiblement embarrassé.

«-Si tu veux, répondit-elle en souriant.

Harry soupira de soulagement en la regardant sortir de sa chambre. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses vêtements pour trouver le sien. Il retira son boxer et l'enfila, puis le sorcier se concentra pour calmer ses ardeurs en fixant la bosse dans la région de son entre-jambe. "J'espère qu'elle n'a rien vu..." se dit-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. En allant dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui prit la main en passant et l'emmena en bas. Elle replaça le bac de glaçons dans le congélateur, puis elle alluma les lumières qui éclairaient la piscine et ils allèrent à l'extérieur.

Sans perdre une seconde, Hermione plongea et nagea sous l'eau jusqu'à l'autre bout. Il l'imita et après avoir émergé à la surface, il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux noirs. La brunette trouva ce geste extrèmement sexy et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en passant près de lui. Celui-ci fut heureux que les parties intimes du corps de la jeune fille soient cachées par son bikini mauve, car ça l'aidait à garder le contrôle sur son membre viril. Elle s'approcha et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en continuant à nager de ses bras.

«-C'est bon n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle.

«-Euh... tu parles de l'eau fraîche? demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

«-Évidemment! Quoi d'autre? fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

«-Oh rien, rien, répliqua-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air naturel.

«-Aurais-tu des pensées perverses? se moqua-t-elle en plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

«-Non! répondit-il trop rapidement.

«-J'y pense aussi depuis quelques jours, avoua-t-elle.

«-Ha... b-b-bon... v-vraiment? bégaya-t-il en rougissant pour la quatrième fois en une heure.

Pour toute réponse, elle captura ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche, principalement à cause de la surprise d'une telle révélation, mais il finit par l'embrasser avec la même passion qu'elle. Oubliant de nager, ils coulèrent sous l'eau, sans jamais se lâcher ni mettre fin au baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque. Potter toucha le fond et poussa avec ses pieds pour les ramener à la surface.

«-C'était stupide de notre part, ça aurait pu être dangereux, fit-il sérieusement après avoir reprit son souffle.

«-Alors, est-ce que tu en as envie? roucoula-t-elle sans porter d'attention à sa remarque.

«-Quoi? Tu veux faire... ça... ici? s'étonna-t-il.

«-Pourquoi pas? Mes parents ne nous entenderons pas, car leur chambre est à l'avant de la maison, expliqua-t-elle.

«-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas de... protection et ont ne peut pas se servir de la magie, protesta-t-il.

«-Quand nous avons commencé notre relation amoureuse, Ginny m'a conseillé de me faire une provision de Potion Contraceptive au cas où, déclara-t-elle.

«-Tu m'étonnes, je t'imaginais du genre à attendre après le mariage, dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

«-C'est l'impression que je donne? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que...

«-Que quoi? le coupa-t-elle en se séparant de lui.

«-Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as l'air d'une petite fille tranquille, dit-il en espérant ne pas recevoir de gifle.

«-Eh bien tu te trompais! Je ne suis même plus vierge! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

«-Pardon! Avec qui ça c'est...

«-Viktor Krum, quand je suis allée en vacance chez lui après notre quatrième année, le coupa-t-elle.

«-Si tôt! Tu n'avais que 15 ans! s'étonna-t-il.

«-Et alors? Quand a été ta première fois? cracha-t-elle.

Harry détourna le regard et un long silence s'installa. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi ce cap avec une fille. C'était compréhensible, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre à cause de tous les événements qui se sont produit dans sa vie et en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse avant. La brunette revint à la réalité lorsqu'il se mit à nager en direction de la partie moins creuse de la piscine, donc elle le suivit.

«-Attend! Je m'excuse si je te déçois, mais ne part pas! le supplia-t-elle.

«-Je ne suis pas déçu, simplement surprit, car je croyais te connaître, lâcha-t-il en se retournant.

«-Est-ce que ça te dérange que je ne sois plus vierge? J'ai l'impression que tu me regarde différemment, demanda-t-elle tristement.

«-Ça me fait quelque chose, car j'aurais aimé être ton premier comme tu seras peut-être ma première, mais je vais me faire à cette idée, expliqua-t-il.

«-Tu me rassures parce que je t'aime tellement Harry! s'exclama-t-elle.

«-Je t'aime aussi Hermione! Je n'ai jamais voulu être avec toi pour te mettre dans mon lit, je voulais simplement t'aimer et être aimé en retour, déclara-t-il.

«-Oh! C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'ont m'ait dite... fit-elle avec la voix tremblante d'émotion.

La sorcière s'empressa de nager jusqu'à lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le corps de Granger lorsqu'il lui caressa doucement le dos. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux en reprenant une respiration normale.

«-Alors, est-ce que tu es prêts à passer à l'acte? murmura-t-elle.

«-Je ne croyais pas avoir un cadeau de fête avant mes 17 ans à la fin du mois! blagua-t-il.

«-Idiot! répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

«-Dois-tu aller à ta chambre pour prendre la Potion Contraceptive? demanda-t-il après être redevenu sérieux.

«-Non, seulement après, répondit-elle immédiatement.

«-Bon... euh... très bien... bredouilla-t-il en ayant l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer.

«-Tu es trop mignon! ricana-t-elle.

«-Oh non, ne dit pas ça! Je n'ai plus 4 ans! protesta-t-il.

«-Est-ce que tu préfères ces qualificatifs: sexy, attirant, gentil...

«-OK ça suffit! fit-il avant de la faire taire avec un baiser.

Un instant plus tard, la brunette décida de prendre l'initiative de retirer elle-même le haut de son bikini et de le lancer en dehors de la piscine. Il gémit en sentant sa poitrine nu se presser sur lui de nouveau. Elle délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, puis son torse pour ensuite se retournez et plaquer son dos sur lui. Elle lui prit les mains et les plaça sur ses seins. Il inspira de surprise sans expirer pendant un long moment, ce qui la fit sourire.

«-Respire mon chéri et caresse-moi. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ton instinct, chuchota-t-elle.

«-Ouais, facile à dire... Ont serait sûrement mieux dans une de nos chambre, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

«-Non, il fait beaucoup trop chaud! Ici ont reste au frais, expliqua-t-elle.

Les mains du sorcier se mirent au travail, tandis que la jeune fille l'encourageait en se laissant aller dans ses gémissements. Elle se retourna pour être de nouveau face à face. Il la rapprocha de son corps et lui donna plusieurs baiser dans le cou en promenant ses doigts un peu partout sur sa peau. Satisfaite qu'il se dégêne enfin, elle l'embrassa en lui retirant son maillot. En plaçant ensuite les mains de Harry sur le bas de son bikini, il comprit et le fit glisser. Ils les enlevèrent de leur jambes et les lancèrent en dehors de l'eau.

«-Je n'en peux plus, arrêtons les préliminaires et passons aux choses sérieuses, roucoula-t-elle.

Hermione l'entraîna et s'adossa au rebord de la piscine pour ensuite enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, provoquant un gémissement à son petit ami. Elle glissa une main entre-eux et guida son membre viril vers son intimitée, puis rapprocha ses haches des siennes pour le faire entrer en elle. Ils gémirent ensemble et il eut le réflexe de la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

«-Laisse-moi quand même respirer, ricana-t-elle.

«-Oh excuse-moi! fit-il un peu inquiet en déserrant son étreinte.

«-Ça va, ce n'est pas grave. En passant, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu dois penser à autres choses pour durer plus longtemps, précisa-t-elle.

«-Je vais faire mon possible, répondit-il.

Potter l'embrassa tendrement et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient en elle. Granger déplaça les mains de son amant sur ses propre hanches pour qu'il puisse mieux contrôler leur mouvements à cause des vagues qu'ils provoquaient. Les deux amoureux gémirent de plus en plus lorsqu'il augmenta son rythme. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur sa respiration et elle lui adressa un sourire avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de caresser son dos.

Peu de temps après, un violent tremblement parcouru le corps de sa compagne et il en déduit qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme. Fier de lui, il continua encore plus vite et se déversa en elle dans les secondes qui suivirent en tentant de ne pas gémir trop fort. Ils restèrent enlâcés un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions avant de se regarder dans les yeux.

«-C'était merveilleux, annonça-t-il en souriant.

«-Je confirme et ça me fait plaisir que tu ais apprécié, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Harry posa une main sur la joue gauche de sa petite amie et avança pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ils sortirent bientôt de la piscine et ramassèrent leur maillot. Ils prirent quelques instants pour regarder les étoiles en se laissant sécher par le vent. Elle referma les lumières en arrivant à l'intérieur et ils montèrent à l'étage. Il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et elle se dirigea d'abord dans sa salle de bain pour y déposer leurs vêtements mouillés. Elle ouvrit ensuite un tirroir et prit une petite fiole de verre. Elle avala la Potion Contraceptive et retourna dans l'autre pièce.

«-Je peux dormir avec toi? demanda-t-il en affichant un regard suppliant.

«-Avec cette chaleur insupportable? s'étonna-t-elle.

«-Je veux juste être près de toi, ont restera un peu éloigné l'un de l'autre, proposa-t-il immédiatement.

«-Et si mes parent viennent me voir demain matin? fit-elle remarquer.

«-S'ils voient que nous ne sommes pas encore levés, ils partiront probablement aux travail sans venir nous déranger, répliqua-t-il, visiblement persuadé par son hypothèse.

«-Bon, c'est d'accord, céda-t-elle.

Harry sauta sur le lit et tapota le matelas pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. Elle le fit et il s'empressa de lui donner un rapide baiser et de prendre une de ses main. Il caressa sa joue pendant une minute en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux de fatigue en utilisant ses dernières forces pour lui sourire.

«-Je t'aime Hermione, roucoula-t-il.

«-Je... t'aime... aussi, parvint-elle à répondre à voix basse. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos **commentaires** seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés! Avez-vous aimé mon idée avec les glaçons? Et les réactions gênées de Harry? LOL Il est trop mignon :) Le seul problème avec cette petite histoire, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus chaud maintenant!

En passant, si vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, j'ai un site web sur l'univers de Harry Potter, où j'affiche régulièrement des **Wallpapers** fais avec des photos Manipulées des acteurs, avec des Dessins fais par Ordinateur, etc. (Avec ces quatres personnages: Drago, Harry, Hermione, Ginny. En différent couple ou seul. Le lien est dans mon Profil.)


End file.
